This invention pertains to motorized wheelchairs and more particularly to a device adapted to be attached easily to an ordinary wheelchair to convert it to a powered chair.
For most paraplegics, an ordinary arm-powered wheelchair will provide sufficient mobility to cover short distances such as within a home. However, in current times, most paraplegics do not want to be home-bound but prefer to get out to do such other tasks as grocery or other shopping, going to the theater or the like. Sometimes such activities require relatively long distances of travel in parking lots or malls. While arm-powered chairs will provide mobility, such motion may be quite tiring. Further, arm-power requires two fully functioning and reasonably strong arms.
Motorized arm chairs are available. They are relatively expensive and require purchase of a full unit.
By my invention I provide a motorizing unit capable of easy attachment and release from an ordinary wheelchair--only slightly modified. The unit can be attached and released without moving from the chair, and after attachment will fully motorize the chair to become the substantial equivalent of a motorized chair.